Aleista
!!!NOTED: THIS PAGE IS NOT FREE TO EDIT EXCEPT ITS OWNER!!! Description Aleista is a girl with sapphire eyes and black shorted hair who came from Port Skandia in Terra Region. Before she was chosen as Envoy of Gaia because of some accidents, she lived at Port Skandia as a mere girl-- a lazy girl who loved loafing around. After she was chosen as an Envoy of Gaia ( It was signed when she got some blue thingy that following her for sometimes and changed into the Eidolon that she named Lucifia ), she travelling around the Terra and meet some of new friends and new Eidolons, also a new battles that will change the future of Terra itself. Appearance and Personality Appearance She has a pair of sapphire eyes, and for some reason, sometimes she covering her right eyes with eye-patch. She also wear an accessories like Horns of Fallen Warrior that she got from dropping in dungeon. She also has a black, short messy hair. Outfit that she like is gown-thingy or the casual-sexy one. Personality Lazy, a bit tricky, but actually she really kind and reconsider of the other. Sometimes she likes to seducing people to get what she want. A bit loner and prefer to fight with her eidolons only to the others sometimes. But, she welcoming everyone to come to her. Job Description She chose to be a Bard as her primary job and as a Duelist for her second job. About her choice to be a Duelist is a bit odd because generally, the one with Bard profession will chose to be a Sorcerer, Wizard, or Archer instead a Duelist. Her reason was simple. She loved to attack directly and using poison to kill her enemies, so she called as The Venomous Bard. Weapons Aleista using a harp for battle as her primary weapon, and for now she using a harp named Zither of the Crescent Moon and Mermaid's Harp as her spare-weapon. As a Duelist, she used Wind spirits Blades as her weapon. Other Informations * Her age is 20 years old. * Her zodiac is Scorpio, born at November 5. * She has a twin sister named Aokai Renee. Alternate Universe's Appearance In Alternate Universe from her Universe, she appeared as a young woman in early twentieth. She is a talented musician and a singer, also has a sixth-sense. Her primary instrument is a harp. Also she could played some instruments beside harp, like piano, guitar, and violin. Also, sometimes she performed for purifying evil spirits as her part time.. or hobby. Her personality in AU is no different from her actual personality, beside she become more tricky and a bit sly, also a bit cold. But those are not changing her ground characters as a kind one. Trivia and Important notes (?) * She is an Original character from the game named Aura Kingdom and was made by author as one of her characters in game. All of fashion, tributes, and personification, etc are belong to Aeria Games and X-Legend as its Publisher. * She was on Siren server ( now merged with Hydra server and has a new named Phoenix ) With the same first name. * For the copyright of the character's treats and its name is belong to the owner, THAT IS ME. * All will be update laters~ Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Online game-based Category:Fantasy